Hot Cocoa
by Raven Silverstorm
Summary: - Tokyo 2040 - WARNING: Slash - A short piece about how one Knight Saber's visit to the other leads to a most important confession.


Author's Notes: Bubble Gum Crisis Tokyo 2040, characters of said animé, and places mentioned in the story do not belong to me. The story, however, does belong to me, as ashamed as I am to admit it. I think it sucks, but my beta reader liked it.  
  
If you have a problem with slash, please, hit the back button on your browser now.  
  
Farix Black Walker  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I should call..." Priss sighed and shook her head. Linna and her boyfriends. It could be sickening. "Oh, but I don't want to give in to him! What do you think about Yachi, Priss?" The singer rolled her eyes. "C'mon now, be honest!"  
  
"I think he's a jerk, Linna. You can do better." The girl blinked. "What? It's true. He said you wore too much lipstick, so you don't put it on until you get to work. Even then, you clean it off before leaving." Linna sighed and sat down. How long had Priss been hinting that this guy was an asshole? Since she showed up, to help Linna resist the urge to call him and let him know that their date for tonight was on. "If he wants a lipstickless girl, he should date one." Linna grinned; the singer was right. Beneath that cold façade was a really caring, smart person.   
  
'Sure, she rushes into certain situations without thinking, but it's not like she doesn't have common sense. I,' Linna suddenly stopped her line of thought. 'What...was I about...to think?'  
  
"Hey, ya al'right?" Linna nodded, grinning. "Good. Now, just remember not to call that bastard." Linna sighed, realizing she'd strayed in the general direction of the phone, and went back to sit next to Priss. This time, something was weird - no - different. Not weird. Good, but different.  
  
Priss smiled. 'Good. That guy treats her like such dirt.' Linna stretched and yawned, closing her eyes. "Damn, been working out, have we?" Priss said teasingly. Linna blushed, suddenly becoming self concious and put her arms down. However, with her eyes (still) closed, one rested on Priss' leg...  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry..."  
  
'But I don't want her hand to move...' Without really thinking about it, Priss put her hand on top of Linna's, stopping the older girl from moving it. 'Shit, what the fuck am I doing?' Priss moved her hand and got up, walking toward the window. Tokyo was so pretty this time of year, with the snow falling. 'Perfect time to get some cocoa, curl up on the couch and...' Priss blinked. "What?"  
  
"Huh?" Priss, realizing she'd said something aloud shrugged.  
  
"Just thinking aloud. Tokyo's quite nice this time of year, not much traffic." Linna chuckled and pushed herself up off the couch, moving toward the kitchen.  
  
"I suppose. It's too cold though. So, cocoa?" Priss blushed.  
  
'Ah, fuck. Damn you body, DAMN YOU! It must be because I'm here that I keep thinking about her.' Priss agreed, and continued staring out the window. 'Snow. So beautiful...just like Linna.' Priss sighed, defeated.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, Priss?"  
  
"Nawh...I have a question though. Have you ever...liked...a...girl?" Linna's blush was almost as deep as Priss'.  
  
"Um...why do you ask? Crush on a girl?" The older girl chuckled, trying to hid her nervousness. "Very funny. Actually... yes, I have."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I wrote her a short note, telling her how I felt. Later - in the worst way, might I add - I found out she was very homophobic." Linna realized that Priss was sitting next to her - with her arm around her. Even if it was in pity, Linna felt good. "She read the note out loud to the class. I knew most of the people in there were homophobes, and I became the laughing stock of the school. I was almost removed from the track team, but the coach was a good friend of mine."  
  
"Awh, shit Linna, I'm sorry. I'd have never done that to you." Linna smiled and hugged Priss.  
  
'Fuck, I basically told her I love her...' Finally, the cocoa was ready. Linna handed Priss her cup, and the two moved to the window.  
  
"That's why I hate the snow. It was snowing the day I gave her the note. You know, Priss, there aren't many people I can trust in this damn world. I'm glad you're one of them. I've not told Sylia or Nene." Priss chuckled.  
  
"Not like I will. Besides, Linna," she looked around shyly, very uncharacteristic of Priss, "I'm bisexual myself." The green Knight Saber chuckled and have Priss another playful hug.  
  
"I thought you might be."  
  
'God damn it, you're SO coming on to her!' Priss smiled; Linna melted.  
  
"Priss, it's my turn. Have you ever liked...another Knight Saber?" Priss - who could normally control these kinds of things - turned even redder, if possible.  
  
'It's obvious now, no point in lying. Besides, if I were to lie to her, it might drive her further away, after that story... I don't want that.'  
  
"Yeah, acutally." Their eyes met; they saw exactly the same thing refelcted in one another's eyes. The same feelings, the same person, the same secret longing. "What about you...?" Priss said quietly, knowing the answer.  
  
"It's you..." Linna blinked, once, twice, and turned away, moving quickly toward the kitchen. Priss grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "I'm sorry Priss! It's not like I-" but Priss placed her finger gently over her lips. "Just say what you want to say now, Priss."  
  
"I don't mind Linna." Leaning toward the slightly shorter woman, Priss placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you too, infact." Half a dozen emotions flashed across Priss' face in half a second. Relief, surprise, gentleness, calm, realization, and most importantly, love. Linna moved toward her and hugged the rock star tight.  
  
"I love you too...y'know." 


End file.
